Dance Until The End
by LookForTheTruth
Summary: The ship is sinking and Izaya and Shizuo spend their last moments together. Romance/Tragedy/Angst/Drama/Hurt-Comfort/Character Death(s)/AU/OOC(ish)/Short One-Shot/Rated T/Complete!


**A/N: So I was watching Titanic earlier and was like "WHY NOT MAKE A SHIZAYA ONE-SHOT?!"  
**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, the Titanic movie (if I did Leonardo DiCaprio would so be mine), or even the actual Titanic ship. (I wasn't even alive at the time and even so I wouldn't do something so tragic. I'm not that evil!)**

* * *

Izaya and Shizuo were standing on the dock together, watching as people screamed and ran throughout the ship.

"This really is the end, isn't it?" Izaya said sadly, as he looked over the ship to see the ocean water. Shizuo grabbed his hand and gave a light squeeze, giving him a sad smile.

The ship was noisy as people screamed for women and children to get on the lifeboats and others screaming for their life. Across from them stood about six people, all holding hands and praying. The priest then chanted prayers from the bible and others began to quietly cry, squeezing the hand they were holding tightly.

"What do we do? Just wait here to die?" Izaya asked, unshed tears forming in his red eyes. He looked up at Shizuo who held the same expression and wondered what would happen in the next hour or so.

He heard before that the ship would only last about 2 hours before it sank completely. Seeing the water rise closer and closer helped them believe it was true.

At first, neither of them could believe what was happening. They were in the dinning hall, eating dinner when they heard a commotion come from the hallways. They both looked at each other with a confused expression and stood up to find out what was going on.

"The ship is sinking, the ship is sinking!" They heard a man yell, running frantically down the crowded halls. Many people began crying loudly, others screaming and running around in their expensive wardrobe, dirtying it as drinks flew around in a frenzy.

They both stood there in shock and tried to wrap around their minds what was going on. Together they ran to the dock to see lifeboats peddling away as ship crew workers helped haul up ladies and children for the next boat.

They continued standing there as they were now, their hearts beating loudly in their chests. Izaya stared at the icy ocean with a mundane stare and Shizuo held out his hand. "Come with me?" Izaya looked down at the out stretched hand with a blank stare, but took it none the less.

Shizuo slowly led him up to the ball room, passing visitors who ran for their life; literally. But Shizuo just calmly walked up to the ball room, opening the door. No one was there but it was a mess. Chairs and tables were knocked over and the Grandfather clock stood broken as glass shards surrounded it, the hands unmoving.

"Why did you bring me here?" Izaya asked as he took in the horrid mess.

"You love dancing," Shizuo stated and glided Izaya to the floor. "So I thought we could dance until the end."

Izaya sniffled as tears slowly began to fall down his pink cheeks. Shizuo just wiped them away with his hand as he kissed the smaller man's temple and took slowly began to move.

"But there is no music." declared Izaya as they both still danced. Shizuo wrapped his arm around Izaya's waist, pulling the other closer and held one of his hands.

He just shrugged and said, "We'll just make our own."

They waltz around the room, the ship sinker farther and farther. Water began to come into the room and Izaya stopped in a panic as he saw water slowly rushing in.

"Shh..." soothed Shizuo, as he kissed his lover's forehead.

"We're going to die." Izaya whispered as he continued waltzing in the water. "I don't want us to die, Shizuo."

Shizuo finally let the tears he kept in fall, as he replied, "I don't want us to die either." Then he leaned closer to the raven and whispered at his lips, "I love you."

Izaya closed his eyes and whispered back, "I love you too." Then kissed the blonde's lips again, the water up to their ankles now.

"Let's continue dancing." Shizuo said, trying to dance into the water that now rose up to their knees. Izaya rested his head on the other man's chest and danced with him, wishing that they lived longer. Wishing that they never got on the ship. Wishing that they didn't have to die so young.

The water rose higher, now up to their waist. Shizuo dipped Izaya, who smiled sadly up to him. Izaya laughed as they twirled in the icy water and shivered at how cold it had begun to get.

They both wrapped their arms around each other trying to get as much warmth as they can. The water rose up to their chest and the young couple looked at each other with a loving gaze. Both of their lips began to turn blue and they both began to tremble uncontrollably as more water rushed in.

"Thank you, Shizuo, for this lovely dance." As a response he got another desperate kiss, hugging the red-eyed man to him even tighter.

Then the water rose up all the way.

* * *

**A/N: That was sad to write. Kinda reminded me of Jack and Rose when they were on the ship. Review? :)**


End file.
